The invention involves systems for communicating between multiple electronic devices, such as consumer electronic devices, via interconnections such as digital data buses.
Data bus protocols such as the Consumer Electronics Bus, or CEBus, can be utilized for interconnecting consumer electronics devices such as television receivers, display devices, video-cassette recorders (VCR), and direct broadcast satellite (DBS) receivers. A bus protocol such as the CEBUS provides for communicating both control information and data. CEBus control information is communicated on a xe2x80x9ccontrol channelxe2x80x9d having a protocol defined in Electronics Industries Association (EIA) specification IS-60. Control information for a particular application can be defined using a form of programming language known as CAL (Common Application Language).
Consumer electronics devices are becoming increasingly complex and provide an ever-increasing number of features. While coupling these complex devices together via a data bus may be necessary to provide a complete audio-video (A/V) system, doing so creates numerous problems. For example, certain features of one device may require interaction with one or more devices coupled to the bus. A capability of one device may be needed to complete a particular operation in another device. Conflicts between the needs of various devices may arise.
A specific example of an A/V system involving complex electronic devices coupled via a data bus is a system that includes a digital VHS format (DVHS) VCR, such as that being developed by Thomson Consumer Electronics, Inc., of Indianapolis, Ind., and a DSS(copyright) satellite receiver, manufactured by Thomson Consumer Electronics, Inc. The DVHS VCR can record either analog or digital signals. Various checks must occur before a recording can occur. For example, is the proper type of tape (analog or digital) loaded in the VCR? Is the user entitled to record a particular program: is the copyright status such that recording is permitted and has the user paid any fees required? Is the DSS(copyright) unit available to tune the desired program at the time a recording is to be made? Is the DSS(copyright) unit tuning the desired channel? In addition, a user must be informed, e.g., using on-screen display (OSD) messages, regarding the status of each device and what operations each device is performing. The complexity of each device and of the interactions involved creates a need for a robust system and method for communicating information between interconnected electronics devices.
The invention resides, in part, in recognizing the described problems and, in part, in providing a system and method for solving these problems. Generally, the present invention defines a method for scheduling events between first and second video processing devices coupled together wherein each device having at least one event timer for storing a scheduled event. Particularly the method comprises programming information pertaining to a first event into an available event timer of the first device, comparing the first event information to information pertaining to each event previously scheduled in the first device for determining conflicts therebetween, sending a message representing the first event information from the first device to the second device, comparing the first event information to information pertaining to each event previously scheduled in the second device for determining conflicts therebetween. Further, information regarding conflicts between the programmed first event information and events previously scheduled in the first and second devices may be provided to a user.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the method also comprises programming the first event into an event timer of the second device in response to the message. The first event being deleted from the first device in response to each event timer of the second device currently containing previously scheduled events, and indicating to the user the absence of an available event timer in the second device.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the method also comprises modifying the first event programmed in the first device, comparing the modified first event to each scheduled event of the first and the second devices for determining conflicts therebetween, and providing information regarding such conflicts to the user.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a method for scheduling events between a recording apparatus and a receiving apparatus coupled together, wherein each apparatus has at least one event timer for storing a scheduled event. Particularly, the method comprises programming information pertaining to a first event into an available event timer of the recording apparatus, sending a message representing the first event information from the recording apparatus to the receiving apparatus, notifying a user that a password is required for enabling the first event, enabling the event timer containing the programmed first event in response to receiving the password entered into the recording apparatus.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the user is notified in response to copyright information, program rating information or purchase information.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a method for scheduling an event in a recording apparatus coupled to a receiving apparatus comprises programming information pertaining to a first event into an available event timer of the recording apparatus, comparing the first event information to information pertaining to each event previously scheduled in the recording apparatus for determining conflicts therebetween, sending a first message representing the first event information from the recording apparatus to the receiving apparatus, receiving a second message representing conflicts between the first event information and information pertaining to each event previously scheduled in the second device, and providing to a user information regarding conflicts between the programmed first event information and events previously scheduled in the first and second devices.